The Allied Campaign The early days
by Doug325
Summary: A story of the first few missions of the Allied Campaign in RA2.
1. Defending Liberty

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 2 universe and its characters belong to Westwood Studios & EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

On the first day of the Soviet Invasion 

The day started like any other to the Commander. He woke up at 0600, had breakfast in the mess hall like any other day. When he say the morning news, he was shocked. The unthinkable had happened and the Soviets had landed on both coasts and there were armor divisions pushing up from Mexico. _Romanov must be out of his mind_, was his first thought. The second thought was of dread, knowing that this was one of those terrible days on which the fates of nations changed forever. Days like June 28, 1914, Dec 7, 1941, and the day in 1947 when Stalin's forces invaded Europe. Reports started coming in and as the day went on the worse things got. The country's forces were caught totally unprepared and almost all of the other Commanders were killed in the surprise attacks. The Commander's COM channel sprang to life. On it was a young lieutenant.

"Commander, Good Morning. We've successfully initiated the President's emergency Lazarus protocol. I'm Lt. Eva, the Intel officer assigned to your command. And, since you're the only commander left alive, I guess I am pretty lucky to have a job. It appears that we have suffered a full scale Soviet invasion. Nearly all of our major cities are under siege and our forces are in complete disarray"

"Commander, we have an incoming broadcast from General Carville at the Pentagon"

The COM channel shifted to General Carville's office in the Pentagon, where he was organizing the response to the Soviet attack

"I hope you're rested and ready, Commander. Because as of 0800 hours, you are in command of every satellite, base, plane, tank, enlisted man, woman and child in the eastern United States. You answer to the President, and you answer to me. Your Ops officer and vital lifeline will be the lieutenant. Your point man for this mission will be Special Agent Tanya", Carville said as he opened a connection to Agent Tanya

"General, I hope the commander is up to speed, because we don't have time to waste"

"I'm sure Tanya has every confidence in you, Commander"

"General, Oh, you're sure..Well, it's not your life that's on the line out here", said Tanya as she closed the transmission

"She's the best there is, but you'll get along better with the Soviets. You'll get started immediately. First stop: New York. The lieutenant will give you the details"

Lieutenant Eva started the briefing: "Not long ago, the Soviets made an amphibious assault on Manhattan Island, and are using their ground troops to systematically take over the city. Fortunately, we still have a hold on Fort Bradley, but our com-link has been severed. If you can get Tanya into Bradley, she'll be able to re-establish the link. Good luck, Commander"

The Commander traveled to the Command Center on Staten Island to oversee the operation to save Fort Bradley. While he was en route, Tanya told him that a Soviet naval task force comprised of four Dreadnoughts had entered New York harbor, but that she would take care of them

Tanya swam out to the Soviet ships, which were shelling the Statue of Liberty. The four ships had no escorts. _Arrogant commie bastards_, Tanya thought, They'll_ soon be dead commie bastards_. Tanya planted some C4 charges on each Soviet vessel and swam out of the way. She then hit the detonator and the four ships exploded and sank the bottom of the harbor. Tanya swam to Liberty Island just as the Statue collapsed. A Soviet paratroop unit attacked only to be cut to pieces by Tanya and a platoon of American soldiers.

"Commander, I've taken out the Soviet ships and I'm at Battery Park where I have met up with a platoon of GIs"

"Let me talk to the squad leader"

"Sargent Robertson, here, sir:"

"Robertson, this is the Commander—Agent Tanya is running this mission. Follow her orders and help her take back Fort Bradley"

"Yes, sir"

Tanya and the platoon headed inland, where the city was in total disarray. As they approached the base, Tanya ordered half of the platoon to garrison the nearby McBurger Kong and stationed the other half just outside the fort in a defensive position, while she entered Fort Bradley.

"That should do it Commander", you should have control of the base. There is a Soviet supply depot across the bridge that we need to take out"

An interface in the Commander's control center activated and he now had control of the fort.

"I got it, Agent Tanya, Good job"

The commander activated the interface and produced a Barracks, which sprang to life next to the damaged bridge.

"Engineers Jones and Roberts, Report to the bridge" he ordered.

The two Engineers appeared next to the bridge

"Jones, fix the bridge"

"Yes sir, said Jones, and the bridge was soon whole"

Tanya crossed the bridge and stopped when she saw a platoon of Conscripts. Since they were standing next to an explosive oil barrel, it only took one bullet to take them all out. She entered the base

" The commies have two war factories, a barracks, a Command center and some power. Unfortunately, there are a couple of Sentry guns that could cause a problem"

"Don't worry I have a plan, you'll have some help soon"

"I'd better, because those guns could ruin my whole day. Should I take out the two war Factories first?"

"Negative, escort engineer Roberts into the base. Destroy War Factory Alpha and protect him long enough for him to capture War Factory Bravo"

Tanya destroyed the first war factory and killed the conscripts as they exited the barracks.

"Engineer Roberts here, The Soviet war factory should be yours now"

The Commander's control interface connected to the war factory. He chose to produce two Rhino tanks. Inside the factory the machinery assembled the tracks, a motor, the tank body and the gun and the finished Rhino Tank rolled out of the factory. A second one soon followed. The Commander ordered the tanks to attack the sentry guns.

Soviet sentry guns are especially effective against infantry. However, they had little effect on tanks, especially these tanks, tougher even then the American Grizzly tank. The two tanks quickly reduced the guns to scrap metal

"Okay, Agent Tanya, you're all clear. Take out the rest of the base"

"Yes, Commander"

In a few short minutes, the entire Soviet base was reduced to a smoking ruin.


	2. Operation Eagle Dawn

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 2 universe and its characters belong to Westwood Studios & EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**Over the skies of Colorado**

It was very cold in the transport plane to Colorado. Despite this, the Commander was sweating because he was flying directly into the thick of the battle zone. He had just received his briefing from General Carville at the Pentagon only a few hours earlier. The Soviets had captured the Air Force Academy and were in the process of building a large base in the area and were threatening both the city of Denver and the NORAD headquarters at Cheyenne Mountain. It turned out that Soviet General Vladimir had attacked the area with a tank battalion. With no airstrips, the Commander would have to paradrop in to take command of the American forces in the area. That was another reason for his apprehension—he never cared for jumping out of planes. Unfortunately, the American force was fairly small. Fortunately, the force included Agent Tanya. _She may be arrogant, but unlike most people she can actually back up her claims-and then some, unlike most people_, he thought

"We have reached the drop site, sir", the pilot said.

"Thank you, Captain"

At the signal the Commander jumped out of the plane. The chute opened seconds later, and he touched down right next to the drop site. Para-dropping down in a crate next to him was his command Humvee. He went to the vehicle and drove the few hundred meters to the American campsite, where Agent Tanya and her men were waiting.

Hello, Commander—Welcome to Colorado, she said

"What is the situation, Tanya?"

"Same as before, the commies have captured the Academy. It is only 2 klicks north of here, but it has good defenses. I think they have another base to the east"

"Well, first things first, lets retake the Academy"

Tanya, a group of GIs and some Engineers headed North on the road. The Commander connected to Lt. Eva via his link on the Humvee. A transmission came in

"Commander, I am in contact with a squad of Rocketeers—they should be there in a couple of minutes", Eva said

Soon they did arrive. The Commander ordered them scout the base. It was a medium size American base, with everything the Commander needed. Unfortunately, it was guarded by two Flak Cannons and four Sentry guns. Due to the Flak, the Rocketeers had to withdraw South of the base. The Commander relayed the base specs to Tanya.

"Don't worry Commander, Let me take care of the Flak Cannons"

Tanya swam across the lake fronting the Academy, avoiding the Sentry Guns. She exited the lake and spotted the guard at the base entrance. One shot and he was down. Tanya entered the base. She went to each of the Flak cannons in turn, planting a C4 charge. She hit the detonator and the air defenses were down

"Flak Cannons down, Commandeer"

"Rocketeers, Take out the Sentry Guns"

"Yes Sir"

The Rocketeers, moved North and targeted the Guns. While the Flak cannons were a major threat to the Rocketeers, most things on the ground were sitting ducks to the Rocketeer fire. The Sentry Guns were soon down. At this point the Engineers moved in and captured every building in the base. The Commander got in the Humvee and drove into the base. When he was arriving, the base's Harrier squadron flew to the Southeast and revealed the Soviet base.

The Commander saw one group of Soviet vehicles near an intersection and a large group guarding the front of the base. He sent the Rocketeers to the intersection where they found a Miner, a Rhino Tank and a few Conscripts on patrol. The airborne weaponry of the Rocketeers quickly destroyed the force. To support the air infantry, the Commander ordered a platoon of GIs to the area. They garrisoned a couple of nearby buildings.

"Commander, we are in the buildings, but they are damaged, we need some Engineers"

"OK, Sargent, they are on the way"

The Engineers arrived at the buildings and they were repaired to full strength. The Soviets tried to pass a couple of Miners past the buildings, but the garrisons destroyed them. The Soviet base, however was untouched and its front entrance was well guarded

The Commander ordered the Rocketeers to go far to the East and come at the Soviet base from the other direction. It was perfect. The Soviets hadn't yet put up air defenses in the back half of the base. The Rocketeers targeted the Construction yard, the nerve center of the base. With no air defenses, the Rocketeers quickly destroyed the Con Yard. The moved on to destroy the Power plants, rendering the Flak Cannons useless. They took out the Sentry Guns and Flak Cannons and headed back to the American base. With no other options the Soviets counter-attacked. The vehicles went right into the prepared defenses. Very few made it to the American base and the base defenders took them out with no trouble at all.

"Commander, the 101st Airborne is sending a couple of platoons to help you secure the area. With no Soviet AA, they should be there momentarily" Eva said

Soon, the Commander saw the most welcome sight for any commander, that of strong reinforcements. The soldiers of the 101st landed and destroyed the remains of the Soviet base.


	3. Rescuing POTUS

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 2 universe and its characters belong to Westwood Studios & EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**White House**

President Dugan was worried. The reports coming in were mixed. The Soviet forces were still advancing, but the American defenders were mobilized everywhere. The one problem was New York, where the Soviets attacked the American base at the World Trade Center. Since then, the entire city was unresponsive.

The Soviet transports flew over the city and released the paratroopers. They quickly formed a small base near the White House. The President's secretary, a twenty-something brunette, entered the Oval Office

"There is a problem Mr. President"

"What is it, Monica"

"The Soviets are only a few blocks away. The Secret Service is coming in a couple of minutes"

At that point the Psychic Beacon activated. All over the city people fell under its influence

"We don't need to go anywhere, Monica. The Soviets are our friends"

**Rockville, MD**

Home at last, the Commander thought. He had just returned from Colorado and was looking forward to a good rest or at least as good as one could get in the middle of a major war. On the flight back, he heard some broadcasts that made no sense. Radio stations from New York were transmitting broadcasts actually welcoming the Soviet invaders. Things did not look good. It was when he got home and got the transmission from General Carville that bad turned to worse. Much worse. First, he heard President Dugan's television announcement encouraging cooperation with the invaders and even General Carville telling him the war was over. When things were at their worst, the Commander's aide, Lt Eva broke the transmission. She had gathered a lot of intel and revealed that the Soviets, under the leadership of Romanov's right-hand man, Yuri, had placed a bizarre device called a Psychic Beacon in Washington. This was what was causing the leadership to act so strangely. Fortunately, the army found a way to get limited immunity from the beacon and sent a force to Alexandria, Virginia. _Looks like I am headed back to Washington_, the Commander thought. _We have got to destroy that Beacon._

** Washington DC**

A few hours later, the Commander arrived at the Jefferson Memorial, where at an already established base. He ordered the troops on hand to garrison the nearby buildings in front of the base. The Engineers reinforced the buildings. Safe..for now, the Commander thought. He ordered the construction of a Barracks and then an Ore Refinery. From the North he saw a group of figures crossing the bridge. First was a group of Soviet conscripts, which were quickly cut down by the garrisons. He was surprised at the second group. The soldiers were in large oval shaped battle suits. He sent the video back to Lt. Eva,

"Those are the Soviet Tesla Troopers. They managed to make the Tesla technology portable, and those suits make them uncrushable by tanks", she said

"That's not good, they will be much tougher against our tanks then regular Conscripts. Do we have any anti-armor infantry, Lieutenant?"

"We just started training some new heavy infantry—they'll have an anti-tank rocket launcher. The Pentagon calls them Guardian GIs. Unfortunately, they won't be available for a few months"

Another sight crossing the bridge sickened the Commander…and then made him boil with rage. It was a large group of civilians. They were under the control of the Psychic Beacon and were attacking the base. Given no other choice, he was forced to kill them to save the base. Let's see where the Soviets base is he thought. He sent a group of guard dogs to scout the area. They didn't get very far, but he found the secondary Soviet base. With the nearby area scouted, he built his airbase and radar. A group of Soviet Tanks and Flak Tracks attempted to reach the base, but the garrison held firm.  
Time to hit back, The Commander produced a squad of Rocketeers and built a War Factory. The Rocketeers flew North. "Rocketeer Squad Leader here, We have Soviet base Alpha in sight. It has a War Factory, Power plant, Refinery and Sentry Guns." "Attack the base, but leave the Barracks alone for now" 

"Sir, you want us to hit everything BUT the Barracks?"

"Affirmative"

"Yes sir, we'll do it"

The Rocketeers attacked the War Factory, smashing it to rubble. When they went to the Refinery, a group of Flak Tracks appeared

"Pull back, you can't do anything against that AA"

"Yes, sir", as the Rocketeers retreated back toward the American base

The Soviet vehicles went South after the Rocketeers, right into the path of the garrison, which turned the flak tracks to scrap metal.

"Okay, you're clear"

"Thanks, Commander"

The Rocketeers, cleared out the Refinery, Power plant and the Sentry Guns. By this time, the War Factory had produced six Grizzly tanks and four IFVs, when the Commander got a message from Lt. Eva"

"We have some reinforcements.. two squads of IFVs, both to the east and west. Unfortunately, there are enemy between them and your base"

The Commander sent the Rocketeers to take out the Soviet forces to the east. Their airborne fire quickly destroyed the Soviet Garrison and the troops guarding the Smithsonian.

"OK, IFV Group Alpha, the way is clear. Advance to our base". Engineer, head to the Smithsonian and capture it"

"Yes, Commander"

The force gathered outside the American base; Six Grizzly tanks, Eight Machine Gun IFVs and one repair IFV . According to the reports, the small Soviet base just had a Refinery, a Barracks and a small guard force. No problem there.

"Attack the base, but I need to capture the Barracks"

The American force crossed the bridge and engaged the Soviet forces. The Soviet Rhino tanks were superior to the Commander's Grizzlies, but the Americans had numbers on their side and their massed firepower quickly took down the base's defenders. They moved on to the Refinery where they destroyed the War Miner and the Refinery. An IFV moved up to the Soviet Barracks and the Engineer got out. The soldiers in the IFVs exited and deployed in defensive positions

"Engineer Smith here, the Barracks should be under your control now", as the Commander's control screen updated to reflect the new addition to the base. Six American Tesla Troopers emerged from the new barracks. They entered the now empty IFVs and awaited orders

"A group is attacking our new position", Lt Eva said. Some of them are civilians

"_Damn_", the commander thought, as he produced a couple of Pillboxes to defend the Barracks. _We have got to take out that Beacon now_.

The force of six Tesla IFVs crossed the bridge and headed West across the Washington Mall along the Reflecting Pool until they reached the Lincoln Memorial, where a force of Soviet troops stood guard.

"Tesla IFV Force here—there are two Rhinos a Flak Track and a platoon of Conscripts"

"Take them out"

"Yes sir—Charging up", as the American vehicles moved to attack.

As the Soviet vehicles moved to intercept, the bolts of blue lighting leaped from the American vehicles. Their range was greater than that of the Soviet vehicles and they quickly took out the small force. Having accomplished that the American force withdrew back across to the Barracks escorting another group of IFVs.

"Commander", Lt Eva here, "Recon has spotted the Beacon, It is on the White House South Lawn. The main Soviet base is directly in your path"

"Thanks Lieutenant"

The Commander contacted the barracks and six more Tesla troopers emerged. They entered the IFVs, bringing the total number of Tesla IFVs to a dozen.

"Grizzly force, Report"

"All out vehicles are in good repair, and we have two field repair IFVs available, We are ready"

"Tesla IFV force, Twelve vehicles charged and ready"

"Good, we are going to go straight through Ivan's base. Its time to take out that Beacon. Forces, stay together"

The two forces moved north toward the White House, the IFVs to the left, the Grizzlies to the right. The Soviet base was fairly extensive, but there were few vehicles. A couple of Flak Tracks guarded the Washington Monument, but they were no match for the tanks. Meanwhile the IFV force moved as one. Several Rhino tanks moved to intercept. They destroyed the lead two IFVs, but were the rest of the force quickly destroyed them.. They destroyed the nearby Refinery in a single pulse.

"Construction Yard is in our site. Moving to take it out. Capacitors charging. Fire"

Lightning bolts leaped each of the Tesla IFVs, arcing toward the Soviet Con yard. The bolts enveloped the building and quickly destroyed it. The Soviets were soon in full retreat back to the White House, pursued by the Americans.

As the American force reached Pennsylvania Avenue, they radioed back to the base. "Tesla Force here, we have the Beacon in sight, but we can't target it, the walls must be blocking our targeting scanners"

"Grizzly Force, can you take care of the walls?"

"Affirmative, Commander, moving to engage". The Grizzly tanks closed in on the beacon, taking fire from the nearby Sentry Guns. They ignored the guns and focused on the Walls. "Firing on walls, now" as the walls crumbled

"All forces, Take out that Beacon"

"Yes sir", All of the American vehicles focused their fire on the Psychic beacon. Within seconds it was destroyed

In the White House, President Dugan snapped to alert, realizing what had happened over the past few hours. All over Washington DC, people were recovering from the control of the Beacon. Two Secret Service agents burst into the Oval Office

"We have to take you to safety, Mr. President", the lead agent said

"Okay, take me out of here", Dugan replied as the President and two Secret Service agents left Washington in the waiting helicopter


	4. Windy City

Disclaimer: The Red Alert 2 universe and its characters belong to Westwood Studios & EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yadda yadda yadda.

**Lake Michigan**

The Commander entered the bridge of his command ship the destroyer _Rueben James_. Surveying his fleet, he could see five other destroyers, escorting the initial invasion. In the skies above was a platoon of Rocketeers. As the fleet approached the entrance to Chicago Harbor, the Commander saw two Grand Cannons guarding the harbor. _There is no way we can fight through those cannons, we'll need to take them out from the air_, he thought.

"Rocketeers, take out the Cannons"

"Yes, sir", replied the Rocketeer captain as the aerial troops, moved toward the massive guns. Three Rocketeers attacked each of the two cannons. The fire destroyed the artillery pieces, clearing the way into the harbor

"All, clear, Commander"

"Destroyers move forward—transports hang back a bit. Intelligence reports that Ivan has subs in the harbor. Rocketeers, scout the area.

The Rocketeers scouted the harbor revealing the Soviet shipyard. They pulled back due to the Flak Tracks on the shore. The _Rueben James_ and another destroyer, the _Sam Roberts_ headed toward the shore and attacked the Soviet naval yard. The yard collapsed under the naval bombardment. Across the harbor the other ships were engaging the enemy subs. The American ships' only ant-sub weapon was its Osprey aircraft, which meant they had to stay away from the shore, in order to avoid enemy flak. The _Sam Roberts_ headed to shore and destroyed two Flak tracks with its guns. Unfortunately, the American vessel didn't notice the Soviet sub hiding in the shallows. The sub opened up with a full salvo and sank the _Sam Roberts._

_We have got to get the transports to shore_, he thought. "Destroyers, engage the enemy subs., Lets cut a path through them to the shore". The Destroyers moved forward, with their Osprey aircraft attacking the subs, being supported by the Rocketeers. The Transports headed toward the shoreline. The _Rueben James_ shelled the shoreline, taking out a Sentry Gun and another Flak Track. The transports moved over the shore onto land. The sub that sank the _Roberts_ popped up to the port side of the _Rueben James_ and launched a torpedo, which hit amidships

"Torpedo hit, we are taking damage"

"Osprey, take out that sub"

"Yes sir", replied the pilot as his anti-sub charges bracketed the enemy sub, severely damaging it"

"Conn..Sonar, the sub is preparing to fire again, we might not we able to take another hit"

"Rocketeers, take out that sub"

"Yes sir", they replied, as they swooped down and fired at the enemy sub, sending it to the bottom 

"Damage report", said the Captain

"We are at half strength, we need to pull back, We can't lose the Command Center", the _Rueben James_'s XO said

"Pull back out of the harbor", the Captain ordered

The Commander didn't like retreating when his forces were advancing, but knew the captain was right.

**Downtown Chicago**

Meanwhile the landing force deployed on shore next to a small Soviet base. The Construction yard deployed out of the MCV and soon a Power plant and a Barracks were constructed. The tanks and troops that were on the other transports launched an attack on the poorly defended enemy buildings on the shore, a couple of power plants, a Construction yard and a Refinery.

At that point, a couple of rockets from a V3 launcher landed near the American base. An American tank moved out and engaged the launchers. Two shots into each enemy vehicle and they were both reduced to scrap metal.

"We need base defenses, AA first", said the Commander as he ordered the construction of a Patriot missile battery. _One should do it, and then a couple of Pillboxes_, he thought. As the base defenses were being built the landing force spread out and scouted the area. There were several hills surrounding the landing area. Fortunately, they were few enemy forces on the hilltops.

A Refinery sprang into existence and its miner began harvesting ore. The commander ordered the construction of a War Factory, as the landing force would not be enough to punch through to the Amplifier

The Barracks produced a squad of ten GIs to join the ones that had landed in the invasion force. They headed southwest, toward the road heading up the hill. A couple of Tesla troopers were there. They launched blue bolts of electricity that killed the leading GIs. The following GIs took down the enemy forces. They continued up the hill to a building at the top of the ridge. They garrisoned the building and cleared out

a few stray Conscripts. They exited the building and headed to another building. This one was at the corner of an intersection near the Amplifier. The GIs garrisoned the building and destroyed the nearby Soviet barracks.

Meanwhile, back at the base, the War factory was churning out Grizzly Tanks. Soon a force of six formed up on the soccer field just outside the landing area. The armor task forced climbed the hill and headed toward the intersection. The tanks fired at first the Sentry Gun at the hilltop, eliminating it, followed by the Flak cannon across the street.

"This is Armor Command. We have that Psychic Amplifier thing in sight. It is on an island in the Chicago River. There are a couple of Sentry guns guarding it, but nothing else". The Psychic Amplifier was a huge structure, dozens of meters tall--the size of a medium sized city building.

"Take them out and destroy that Amplifier", the Commander ordered

"Yes sir", as the tanks moved forward, concentrating their fire on the Sentry Gun. Five shells destroyed the gun and the enemy fire ceased. "All tanks. Target the Psychic Amplifier"

The six tanks swiveled their guns to point at the Amplifier. All six tanks fired simultaneously, the shells smashing into the enemy structure. Three more salvos and the Amplifier collapsed into a pile of rubble and exploded.

Aboard the Commander's flagship 

The Americans were celebrating both on the ships and on land, and Lt. Eva was talking to Commander. At that point, the Destroyer's captain approached the Commander.

"Sir, we have intercepted something coming from the Soviets. It was that Vladimir guy making some vague threats. The problem is, we have Intelligence reports that he has an SS-40 nuclear missile. They are much bigger than the tactical nukes."

"How big a warhead?" the Commander asked

"One to two megatons, enough to take out the whole city"

"Eva, check it out"

"Yes, sir", she replied

"The Soviets have launched the missile!!! Estimated time to impact 3 Minutes!!!", Eva shouted

"Captain, Can we evacuate our forces?" the Commander asked, even though he knew the answer

"No sir, we can get the ships away though", he replied

"Make it happen, Captain" _That bastard Vladimir actually did it, he has got to be out of his mind,_ the Commander thought

"All ships, Heading 090, Flank speed", ordered the captain, as the ships turned and headed out into Lake Michigan, hoping to get away from the blast

"Impact in 60 seconds", said Eva

"All people take cover", ordered the captain, as the ships alarm sounded

The Soviet missile landed right in downtown Chicago and its two-megaton warhead detonated. The fireball engulfed the downtown area, obliterating both the American and Soviet bases in the city. Across town the Sears Tower was smashed into rubble by the shockwave, with vehicles tossed into the air and buildings bursting into flames throughout the city.

After the initial blast, the crews on the vessels looked back at the city, seeing a sight they never believed would happen, that of a mushroom cloud over an American city.


End file.
